praviafandomcom-20200213-history
Muska
Muska (English: Melodrama) is a Velkanian teen comedy-drama broadcast that follows that lives of a group of teenagers in Narissa through the four years of gymnasium. It is a remake of the Reshan television program Havershom, and while it retains the original show's format and premise, there are some minor changes to plots and characters. The show began broadcasting its first season in 2014 on Radio Television Velkania (RTV). It has since aired six seasons, and has become one of the most successful television programs in the Velkanian Isles. Cast Six of the seven original main characters from Havershom have appeared in Muska. The only one that did not appear was Malina Sandsk. She was replaced by an original character, the Kamarinian Morina jal Devel. Some recurring characters do not appear; including Nicola Martinja, Katerina Vest, Henrik Martinsen, Niki Bever, Chelsija Sulo, and Erina Bakker. Instead, Kristof Jakep (based on Cristoff Purus) assumes a much larger role than that of his counterpart in the original series, and adopts many of the plot lines formerly attributed to Nicola. On the other hand, Sabina Vasta (based on Klara Hagmann), assumes a much smaller role, and she is no longer an LGBT character. *'Gina Jo' as Nika Kako (season 1–present; season 1 protagonist) – based on Veronica Zeffermann *'Kai Palso' as Andru Samu (season 1–present; season 2 protagonist) – based on Lukas Titjansk *'Lesbet Furma' as Katinka Asama (season 1–present; season 3 protagonist) – based on Lise Kappel *'Lenn Hek' as Liljana "Lili" Zori (season 1–present; season 4 protagonist) – based on Helena Bostromann *'Erik Yrma' as Kristof Jakep (season 1–present; season 5 protagonist) – based on Cristoff Purus and Nicola Martinja *'Kati jal Mursant' as Morina jal Devel (season 1–present; season 6 protagonist) *'Dennis Frensje' as Aleksander Gaskin (season 2–3) – based on Alexander Laff *'Ani Kamin' as Vika Cjap (season 2) – based on Viktoria Gemmel *'Palk Ander' as Samvel Samu (season 2) – based on Oscar Titjansk *'Salina Marin' as Gina Kra (season 3–present) – based on Gabriela Ekger *'Ziza Hela' as Brina Kelpa (season 4) – based on Brjana Iseksen *'Erik Nurma' as Kai Drap (season 4) – based on Kendal Murman *'Palina Cjarbo' as Sabine Vasta (season 5–present) – based on Klara Hagmann *'Ros Devlo' as Jaku Sabo (season 5–present) – based on Jakob man Kasko *'Jasp jak Kevel' as Elias jak Zenbar (season 6–present) *'Simon jak Glas' as Niko jak Mursant (season 6–present) *'Humo jak Alfer' as Fredd jak Kemo (season 6–present) Seasons Broadcast Like Havershom, Muska airs uniquely compared to other television series. Throughout the week, scenes from an upcoming episode are uploaded onto RTV's website in real time with when they'd actually happen. For example, if Nika is talking to Andru at 11:00 on a Monday, the scene will air at 11:00 on Monday. Each Friday, the scenes from each episode are edited together and aired as a full-length episode on RTV. Fans can also follow characters on Instagram, Facebook, YouTube, and Twitter. Muska first aired on 12 September 2014 on RTV. The final episode of season one later aired on 19 December. Each season lasts 15 weeks (15 episodes). The show has so far aired six seasons. Reception Critical Muska has received positive reviews from Velkanian television critics. On SuperCritic, the series holds an overall approval rating of 90%, based on the reviews of 102 critics. The most acclaimed seasons are seasons one and five, which both have approval ratings of 95%. Television ratings The pilot episode of Kalaźeći averaged 478 thousand viewers. Season one averaged 438 thouand viewers, while season two has averaged 527 thousand viewers. It has been very successful within the youth demographic. Category:2010s Velkanian television series Category:Teen dramas Category:Comedy-dramas Category:RTV network television series Category:2014 Velkanian television series debuts Category:Television series set in the Velkanian Isles Category:Web shows Category:Havershom Category:Velkanian-language television series